


Winning the League.

by Ilovegrapes



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hotel Sex, Liverpool, M/M, Party, Smut, winning the league
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovegrapes/pseuds/Ilovegrapes
Summary: Liverpool win the league, tags explain the rest.
Relationships: Trent Alexander Arnold/Virgil Van Dijk
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	Winning the League.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya lovelies<3 It's been a whiiile since I uploaded but I promised this one back in July and I finally found the motivation to finish it. I just love this pairing, I'll never get tired of writing about them. Hope you guys enjoy this one!<3

The full-time whistle blew and the place erupted in cheers. Players, coaches and staff all celebrating together. They were officially the Champions of England after months of delay, it had finally happened. They were staying at a hotel the club had rented out for them, as they all wanted to be together when it became official. The game had luckily ended 2-1 to Chelsea in a late drama, with Fernandinho sent off at the 77th minute and Willian slotting home the winning penalty at the 78th minute. Everything after that was kind of a blurr. The music started pumping through the speakers and people were singing and facetiming their loved ones. They definitely weren’t getting much sleep tonight.

As the night went on, the drunker they got. Virgil found his eyes drawn to Trent more and more. He didn't know why, maybe the alcohol in his system had something to do with it but he couldn’t look away. The defender stood on the dancefloor, moving to the beat of the music observing the boy from a far. Trent leaned against the wall with a drink in his hand, shades on top of his head and a faint smile on his lips as he looked over everyone dancing and chanting. Virgil approached the right back, not able to stay away.

“Aren’t you going to join in on the fun”

“I am, I’m doing it from a far” Trent gave him a cheeky smile.

“Let’s dance, you and me” He said, nodding towards the dance floor. He saw the boy blush, the alcohol made his cheeks rosy and lips wet. He looked like he was considering it, but they got interrupted before Trent could respond.

“Virg!” Joe said bumping into him followed by Robbo, slightly slurring his words as he spoke “Remember that bet we made?”

“What bet?”

“Me and Robbo we made a bet about what game would be the winner, tell him I said Chelsea”

Andy pointed his finger nowhere specific. “You’re such a liar you said our game versus Chelsea not City vs Chelsea, right Virg? You were there!” Robbo pleaded. 

“Why would I say that? That’s just stupid”

“Well you’re stupid then ‘cause you said it” 

Trent giggled at the situation and Virgil couldn’t help but look over. Their eyes met for a split second before Trent diverted his gaze.

“I can’t remember boys, sorry” 

The boys bickered back and forth. Robbo even pulled out his phone trying to find six month old messages in their group chat. He couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous they both were despite having interrupted him and Trent earlier. 

The boy excused himself from the conversation, giving Virgil a look as he went, Robbo and Joe too deep into their argument to even notice it. Virgil watched the boy disappear round the corner and his curiosity got the better of him. He didn’t bother excusing himself from the conversation, he just waited a few seconds before following the boy out. 

He walked out the glass doors that led to the outside area, it was much quieter, beer bottles and champagne glasses still at the tables they’d all been sat at. He walked round the corner, finding the boy leaning against the brick wall, waiting for him.

”Not much of a party boy are you?”

“Could you tell?” The boy chuckled, “I needed a bit of fresh air” 

“What’s on your mind?”

“What’s  _ not _ on my mind” He said ”I just...it still hasn't settled in, we’re champions” the right back beamed, his scouse accent a bit thicker when drunk.

”We are...Champions of the world, champions of Europe, champions of England” Virgil said, failing to hide the excitement in his voice, he still couldn’t believe it himself. The boy bit the inside of his cheek. Trent had always acted differently around him, he’d never really been able to put a finger on why until recently. He was shy, yes, but it hadn’t been that.

”Thank you”

”For what?”

”Wouldn’t have been possible without you” Trent said, his tone lowered as if he was telling Virgil a secret he wasn’t supposed to tell. He could see he meant it, he really did. 

Trent had always looked up to Virgil, ever since he came into the squad. The way Virgil carried himself, the way he could make the whole room quiet down by just entering it, Trent admired it all.

”That’s not true” Virgil tried to brush it off, but he could feel the tension growing between them.

”It is and you know it” 

”It wouldn’t have been possible without you either...the best right back in the world” 

Virgil took a step closer to Trent, testing the waters. The right back didn't flinch like he’d expected Virgil to move into his personal space, like he’d wanted him too.

”I’m not the best in the world”

”I’ve not seen anyone better than you”

Heat rose in the boy’s cheeks, eyes flickering down, biting his lip like he always did, trying to hide a smile. That had gotten to him. Virgil took another step closer, he didn't know why, but he did. He felt his heart racing. Trent’s back pressed against the wall and the boy's eyelashes fluttered up at him.

“Do I make you nervous?”

“Yeah, a bit” The right back admitted, his honesty surprising them both.

“Is that good or bad?”

“Good” Trent whispered, breath catching in his throat, heart beating out of his chest. “It’s good”

Their eyes met and Trent couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol in his system that made his body temperature rise or if it was because the defender was looking at him like  _ that, standing that close to him.  _ Trent’s eyes flickered down to the defender’s lips and back up again, he could see Virgil thinking the same as him. The tension laid thick between them, both daring each other to make a move. Trent knew it was stupid, he knew he shouldn’t have but they’d just won the league and he was a tiny bit too drunk to care about consequenses. 

The boy leaned in and closed the gap between them, lips clashing together. Virgil didn't back down, he kissed him back with the same passion. Their lips dancing together, Trent having to stand on his tippy toes, arms wrapping around the bigger man’s shoulders. Virgil placed his hands on Trent’s hips, snaking underneath his shirt, fingertips brushing against warm exposed skin. He felt his heart skip a beat, back arching his into his touch. 

Virgil brushed his tongue against the right back's lower lip asking for permission. The boy parted them and their tongues danced together. The heat rose between them, the kiss quickly turning into something more, something desperate. Trent’s body was reacting, Virgil could feel it as he pressed up against him. But before it could get any further they both heard the sound of footsteps and chatter becoming louder and louder. They both parted quickly, Trent’s cheeks flushed, lips swollen red. He looked so good Virgil wanted to say fuck it and kiss him again but before they knew it Robbo and Hendo appeared round the corner-

”What are you two doing hiding out here?” The Scotsman asked. Followed by the Captain's stern but tipsy voice.

”We’ve searched everywhere for you, come on 

they’re doing interviews for Sky”

Virgil gave him a look to say they weren't done before heading back with the lads, leaving Trent to compose himself.

“Hurry up Trent!” Jordan shouted. 

”I’ll be there in a sec” 

He convinced it was all a dream, it had to be.

  
  


*

They did the interviews and partied some more. As the night went on Trent sobered up, the only thing on his mind was  _ that _ kiss and the look Virgil gave him afterwards. Trent had never been that turned on before, not from just making out with someone. He had to admit he’d never thought he had that in him, he never thought he’d be attracted to a man as much as he was Virgil. But then again it was Virgil they were talking about, big, tall, handsome, Virgil Van Dijk. And he’d kissed him. He’d actually made out with Virgil and he’d never wanted it to stop. 

After a few hours most of the celebrations had died down, the majority of them retreating to their rooms for the night to catch a few hours of much needed sleep. He saw Virgil standing by the elevator and he took his opportunity.

”Hey”

”Hi” Virgil flashed him a warm smile and the elevator doors pinged open. They both entered watching the doors close behind them just as quick as they’d opened.

”Erm- I thought, maybe if you want- I could stay with you tonight?” Trent asked, feeling nervous all of the sudden even though he’d had the other man's tongue in his mouth just a few hours ago.

”Yeah, I’d like that” 

Virgil led the way towards his room, unlocking the door with his key card. They both stepped into the silence, the door clicking shut behind them. Trent felt ten times more nervous than he had before, he’d sobered up a bit too much and he kind of wished he’d taken that shot Milly had offered him. 

Virgil turned around and walked into Trent’s space, big hands settling on his hips pulling him closer. Trent looked up at the man who was towering above him, his own hands finding their way to Virgil’s neck. Their foreheads pressed together, noses bumping, daring each other to make a move. After what felt like ages it was Virgil who surrendered first, leaning down to connect their lips in a slow kiss. It was sweet and not nearly as sloppy as the last one had been. They took their time, exploring each other's mouths. Trent still couldn’t believe any of this was happening, his body felt like it was on fire, craving more and more.

They made out, hands travelling up and down each other's bodies. The kiss got more and more heated by the seconds, tongues dipping into one another's mouths. Trent should’ve been embarrassed by the sound he’d made when Virgil pressed him up against the wall, moaning into the defenders mouth, but he was too far gone to care. The Dutchman seemed to enjoy it however, trying his best to make Trent repeat the noise, and it didn’t prove to be hard. He pressed his thigh between the right backs legs, feeling his thighs part in response. 

He was hard, really hard. Trent’s hips started to move in search of friction, their tongues still dancing together. Virgil tugged to get Trent’s shirt off, throwing it on the floor somewhere. Trent did the same pulling the bigger man’s shirt off after and then down to the waistband of his pants. His fingers fumbled with the button and zipper but he managed to do it. Virgil kissed his way down Trents neck as Trent placed his hand over the defender's big semi.

It was Virgil’s turn to moan as Trent brushed his hand over the thin material of his underwear. God he was huge, the right back thought, his own dick twitching at the realisation.

Virgil pulled back and quickly led Trent towards the bed, both of them unsure of how things had escalated this quick and why they were both removing their clothes but they both knew they wanted whatever that was going to happen to happen. 

Trent laid back against the mattress, only in his briefs, the material doing next to nothing to hide his hard on. Virgil towered over him, laying on top of the boy, lips connecting yet again. Virgil pressed his hips down, moving them onto Trent’s own hips, creating a friction between their hard cocks. Trent couldn’t help but moan, moving his hips up to meet Virgil’s movements. 

Trent didn’t know where he’d gotten the strength from but he flipped them around. The boy slipped one leg in between Virgil’s so that he had the defender’s leg in between his own. He started moving up and down, riding his thigh slowly, too horny to care. Virgil let him, their mouths still pressed together in a heated kiss. Trent slipped his hand between them palming Virgil’s erection. He slipped his fingers underneath the waistband, parting from the kiss to ask for permission.

“Can I?” Trent asked breathless.

Virgil nodded, letting the boy slip his underwear off, freeing his member. He could see the boy’s mind spinning at the sight.

”Go on”

Trent wrapped his hand around his shaft. It was too thick for his fist to close around it. He slowly started to jerk Virgil off, his own hips moving onto the bigger man’s thigh for relief. The boy hid his face in the crook of the bigger man’s neck, his breathing becoming heavier by the minute. Trent felt Virgil’s hand move down his lower back, slipping underneath the right back’s underwear. Trent moaned as he felt Virgil’s firm hand on his butt, his own dick screaming to be freed. 

Virgil was big, huge compared to Trent and it made him feel tiny. It surprised him how much he enjoyed that feeling. 

“Touch me please,” Trent begged, needing Virgil to touch him where he wanted it the most.

It took a second for Virgil to flip them around again, this time Virgil settled himself between Trent’s legs. He watched as the bigger man hooked his fingers underneath the elastic band, slipping the last piece of material off. Trent lay there naked, hard cock resting against his hip bone. He wasn’t nearly as big as Virgil and that was clear the second Virgil took him in his hand, bringing his own cock next to Trents. The size difference was noticeable to say the least, the visual made his stomach do backflips. Virgil wrapped his fist around them both, pumping them together. 

Their cocks slid together, creating a friction Trent had never experienced before. It felt incredible and he couldn’t help but move his hips with the rhythm. He let Virgil take complete control of the pace. The boy wrapped his arms around the man above him, loving the feeling of being dominated like he was. Virgil pressed their foreheads together, the moment incredibly intimate. He wondered if this was how it felt like to have sex with the other man, if this was how women felt, when they had the bigger man thrusting above them. He wondered how it would feel to have Virgil inside him, to have his big cock deep into him. It made his cock twitch, it excited him, the thought really really excited him.

”Do you want to fuck me Virgil?” Trent almost whispered, the words slipping out of him.

”Yeah” Virgil let out a breath.

”I’d let you”

Virgil stopped his movements, looking into Trent’s eyes, making sure he was one hundred percent serious. 

”Have you ever done this before?

Trent shook his head. ”No”

”Are you sure you want to do this?”

”Yes, I want to” Trent said sincerely ”I really want it”

He really wanted it. He’d never done anything like it before but he’d never been more sure he wanted something in his life.

”Okay” Virgil said ”Get on your hands and knees for me”

Trent did as he was told and he felt exposed in the best way possible. He knew what was coming and he wanted it so bad. He rested on his elbows, thighs parted in anticipacion. The boy watched the older man move across the room to find his bag. He searched through it until he found what he was looking for, lube.Virgil approached him, cock standing hard, toned muscles flexing as he moved, it made his cock twitch. The number four resumed his position on the bed behind him, squirting a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. 

“Ready?” He asked, a hand placed on the small of Trents back.

Trent nodded and he looked back as Virgil slid his middle finger into his tight hole, the intrusion expected but it still made him tense up a bit. 

”Relax” the defender whispered, kissing his shoulder. He kept still for a while, making sure the boy got used to the stretch. He then started searching for his prostate. It took a while until he found the sweet spot. And when he did, Trent's whole body shivered. It made his toes curl and hole clench around the bigger man’s finger. Virgil wiggled his finger around, rubbing and fucking up against it. The older man kept at it for a while letting the boy get used to the pleasure, letting him get lost in it. And it felt incredible, Trent’s heavy breathing turned into moans and after a while the boy felt his hips push back, searching for more. 

Virgil kept slowly adding fingers, he pushed the second in as slow as he did the first one. Carefully stretching him out. He scissored him good, the thick fingers making the boy light headed. He knew they were nothing compared to the size of Virgil's cock, but the more the older man stretched him out the more he grew confident he could take him, he was certain he wanted to. 

The third finger slid in and Trent couldn’t help but moan. His little hole resisting, making it harder. But Virgil kept going and Trent helped by parting his cheeks and pushing up, he really wanted it. It hurt a bit but the pleasure overcame any type of pain. Virgil finger fucked him there for a while, watching the boy’s hole stretch and swallow his fingers over and over. His cock growing impatient, throbbing, he had to resist the urge of shoving it in there. 

The boy was a whimpering mess underneath him. Mouth hung open, cheeks flushed, moaning every time Virgil pressed into his sweet spot. 

”I’m ready Virg, fuck me...please fuck me”

Virgil’s cock twitched at the sound, the boy's desperate plea was something he knew he’d never grow tired of hearing.

”Turn around”

He wanted the boy to watch his cock slide into him. Trent lay on his back, head resting on the pillow, knees bent, thighs spread, little leaking cock resting against his hipbone. He looked incredible, like he was made to be fucked, like he was made to be destroyed by Virgil. 

The boy couldn’t take his eyes off the defender's dick, it was so big. He felt his hole clench at the thought of it being inside him fully, it was like his body was craving to be filled. He bit his lower lip, legs spreading a bit wider. He felt his heartbeat quicken, nerves settling in. Afraid he wouldn’t fit.

“Hey, relax,” Virgil said softly. “Tell me if it hurts okay, and we’ll stop”

Trent nodded, that was the last thing he wanted to do. Virgil put a generous amount of lube on his cock, making it slick and wet. He did the same to the boys hole and made sure he was fully lubed up and ready. He aligned his cock, the tip brushing against his hole. 

”Ready?”

”Mmhm”

Virgil pushed tip in, entering him and it already felt bigger than Virgil’s fingers. Trent’s face scrunched up, mouth open, no noise coming out. The much bigger man kept going, pushing in bit by bit. Trent held onto the sheets grabbing them tight in his fists. He was so big, much bigger than he’d thought.

”Aah Virg-” Trent reluctantly said, letting out a strained noise.

Virgil immediately slid out, afraid he’d hurt him. Fear in his eyes. Trent would have laughed if he wasn’t feeling every emotion under the sun.

”You’re- you’re so big”

”We can stop if you want Trent, we don’t have to-”

”No- No, I really want this” Trent reassured the older man.  _ God _ , how he wanted it, he couldn’t explain it. 

”You sure?”

”Fuck me” Trent said, innocent eyes fluttering up at him,

There was no way Virgil could say no to that. ”Okay”

”Just….a bit slower please”

”Yeah of course sorry” 

Trent couldn’t help but smile, he looked so different like this. So careful, so soft and gentle. The opposite from what he is on the pitch and in the locker room, not in a bad way though. He quite enjoyed this side of Virgil. Trent leaned up and kissed him again, taking the bigger man by surprise. ”Keep going” Trent whispered against his lips before laying down again.

Virgil slid in again, this time at an even slower pace, making sure Trent could take every millimeter of him. He relaxed into it, mind focusing on the way his walls closed around the bigger man’s member. There was something about it, something about being taken in this way that made him feel alive. Sure it was uncomfortable at first but he soon found himself growing used to the intrusion. Every time Virgil inched deeper, he asked if it was okay before doing so. He made sure Trent was enjoying it as much as he was.

The dutchman slid in bit by bit until he was fully inside the young man. Virgil stilled, admiring the sight for a while whilst making sure Trent got used to the feeling. Trent pulled the defender down gently by his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. They lay there making out for a bit, Virgil’s cock in Trents hole. Trent felt dirty in the best way possible, he wanted to be taken by Virgil, he wanted to be his. He felt Virgil’s hips slowly start to move back and forth as they made out and Trent couldn’t help but let out a desperate little moan. 

“How does this feel?”

“Good, r-really good” He was feeling no pain or discomfort anymore, in fact his body had started to respond to it. He was leaking pre-cum onto his stomach, the stretch making him lightheaded in a good way. Trent wrapped his legs around the bigger man’s hips, pulling him closer as he did.

Virgil slowly moved in and out. His thrusts went deeper with each move. His hole clenched around Virgil’s cock and the older man let out a low moan, one that made Trent desperate to hear more of. Virgil was searching for his sweet spot, the one that had reduced Trent into a moaning mess earlier. It didn’t take long for him to find it, the boy felt Virgil’s cock perfectly brush up against it and he couldn’t help but let out a breathy moan. Virgil repeated the motion with more force, having clocked on, and the right back felt his vision blurr and toes curl. 

_ Fuck, that felt incredible. _

The older man continued to thrust into his sensitive spot and Trent moaned as the pleasure built up deep in his stomach. It felt better than anything he’d ever experienced before. He’d heard about it, but he’d never thought it would feel that good _.  _ Virgil hit it right everytime and the boy clutched onto the other man’s shoulders for dear life. He wasn’t even going fast, his thrusts were slow and deep, Trent could only imagine how it would feel if Virgil lost control.

“Right there Virg- uhh yeah, so good” Trent managed to let out, completely aware of what an incoherent mess he’d become.

“Right there?” Virgil asked thrusting harder into him, and Trent felt his eyes roll back. “You like that, huh? You like it when I fuck you like this?”

“Y-yes”

“I’ve wanted to do this from the moment I saw you Trent, fuck, you have no idea how many times I’ve thought about doing this” Virgil said, pace picking up, thrusts becoming sloppier and sloppier.

“Faster” The boy moaned and Virgil complied. He slammed his cock into him at a quick pace. Filthy wet sounds filling up the room. Letting himself lose a bit of control. Trent lay there admiring his beauty, toned muscles looking shizzled in the low golden glow of the bedside lamp. He’d never felt this good before, his cock untouched, leaking pre-cum and Virgil fucked him senseless. Trent knew Virgil was holding back a bit, still afraid he’d hurt the boy but it felt amazing. The slight burn sent electric waves down his spine. He arched his back getting lost in it. 

A mixture of Dutch and English words left the defenders mouth, he could make out a few of them like ‘tight’ and ‘fuck’ and ‘good’. He could feel the older man was close. His rhythm was nonexistent and all over the place. He fucked him for a good three more minutes before mumbling the words, “I’m close”.

He watched him slide out and he whined in protest, hating the empty feeling he left. Virgil stroked his own cock vigorously aiming for Trent’s much smaller, aching hard one. The boy watched him reach his climax and shoot his massive load all over his hard cock. Watching Virgil orgasm was a view he’d never get out of his mind. Trent looked down at his neglected cock, it was dripping wet.

Virgil quickly took a hold of Trent’s hardness and began to jerk him off, milking his sensitive flushed cock. With his other hand he inserted two fingers into Trent, fingering him at the same time. Trent moans became louder and louder as he reached his climax. He looked so innocent and so cute, brows furrowed, flushed cheeks, eyes glossy, parted lips, sweet moans escaping them. He looked incredible. Trent felt his orgasm nearing, his vision blurred, hole clenching and his balls tightened. He felt like he was about to explode, and he did. After a few more vigorous strokes, he shot his load into Virgil’s tight fist. He cried out in pleasure, moaning into the room. He’d never cum that hard before, his muscles felt like jelly. Virgil milked his cock absolutely dry, making sure every last drop of cum was out. Trent whined, his overstimulated cock begging for mercy. 

The older man let go and Trent pulled him down closer, clinging on to him. Virgil rolled onto his back, arms wrapped around the boy bringing him closer. Virgil closed the gap between them and kissed him, their mouths moving lazily against each other.

“Was it good?” Virgil smiled.   
  


“Amazing” 

Trent could feel himself starting to doze off, eyelids becoming heavier and heavier with every second. His body felt like jelly and he couldn’t help but to nuzzle closer to the bigger man. Face hiding in the crook of his neck.

“We should get you cleaned up”

“I’m sleepy,” Trent mumbled.

Virgil chuckled and gave his temple a kiss before standing up and making his way to the bathroom, despite Trent’s best efforts to make him stay. The bigger man emerged from the bathroom with a damp towel in his hand. He ordered Trent to lay on his back so that he could clean him up. Trent watched him with a warm feeling in his chest growing. Heart skipping a beat as their eyes met. In a way this felt more intimate than the sex, this was them after having seen each other and touched each other in ways they would’ve never imagined. It was an admission of the things they’d done and it was a promise it wasn’t the last time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you think, I love reading them all<3 I also have a Tumblr (although I'm quite inactive) but you can always talk to me on there ( https://trentvandijk.tumblr.com/ ) as well<3


End file.
